


Baby's First Convention

by firecracker189



Series: Baby Mine [7]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Daddy!Mark, Gen, Little!Jack, Mommy!Amy, Non-Sexual Age Play, big brother!Rhett, little!jessie, little!link, mommy!christy, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Rhett and Link go to their first con after telling everyone about Link's Classification. Familiar faces help the week go a little easier.





	1. Chapter 1

Rhett had noticed it earlier: the tired way Link was standing, the way he kept picking at his clothes every so often like they felt too tight, the set to his jaw and the tired rings under his eyes. It wasn’t quite time for him to be Little yet, but with all the extra things they’d been doing lately: VidCon London, book press engagements, and just generally trying to get GMM handled...it was definitely time for Link to be Little. Besides, as a Caregiver, Rhett liked to think he knew what was best for his little one. He shook a few more hands in his line and then made a direct line towards Link, locking eyes with him as he posed for another picture. 

Rhett waited and smiled politely at the teens as they headed back down the line.

 

“Hey. You ready to head upstairs, bo?” 

“We still have another hour before we finish for dinner?” Link responded in the form of a question, tilting his head a little and picking absently at his shirt collar.

“I know that’s what the  _ schedule _ says. But  _ I’m _ saying you need to be done for the day.” He let a firmness leak into his voice as he stared Link down. 

“D-done?” Something in Link’s eyes was far softer as he seemed to plead with Rhett now, taking a little half-step away from his line of waiting fans. 

“Yeah. You’re done. C’mon.” Rhett stuck out a hand and Link took it. As they passed the security personnel assigned to them for the weekend he leaned in and murmured a quick explanation to the woman, who nodded softly. 

“Of course. I’ll let them know. We have plans in place.” 

 

Rhett thanked her profusely and kept on moving, feeling Link’s grip on his hand get tighter as they moved towards the elevator that would take them up to their room. Link stayed silent, pressed against Rhett’s side as they rode up to the seventh floor, Rhett fishing around in his pocket for the room key as they stepped off the elevator. “Yeah, just a minute.” he responded to Link’s soft whine. “There we go,” he finally got the card out of his jacket and scanned correctly, pushing the door open. He let Link into the room and pushed the door shut behind them, feeling a sense of relief start to wash over him, knowing that they could start to unwind now. “Alright, bo,” Rhett let go of Link’s hand and took off his lanyard, tossing it onto his bed. “You’re overdue for some Little time. You’re gonna be Little for at least two days, m’kay? That sound alright?” 

Link let Rhett remove his lanyard and nodded wearily. He was far too tired to make any objection or to refuse. Rhett sighed and put his hands on Link’s shoulders, staring into his eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry we let it get this far, but I thought I could trust you after all these years to let me know when you’d hit a wall.” His voice was apologetic, but carried enough warning that Link sighed heavily. 

“Look, if you want me in the corner just say so. I’ll do it, swear I will. Just...just get it over with.” 

“Well, I’m proud of you for realizing when you messed up, but I’m not putting you in the corner yet. I want to take care of you for a little bit, make sure you’re in the right kind of frame of mind to be receptive to your punishment instead of just taking it and ignoring it. I think Big you wants to get it over with and wouldn’t do so good at the ‘why’ just yet. I think Little you would be more receptive to the real lesson you gotta learn.” 

 

Rhett let go of Link’s shoulders. “C’mon. Bath time.” 

Link strayed behind him, chewing nervously on his fingers as he stood in the doorway and watched Rhett plug up the tub and start the warm water. They didn’t have a lot of Link’s normal bath things, but a little bit of shampoo created enough bubbles that he was fine with just the two bath toys he’d been allowed to bring with him. 

“Arms up,” Link startled a little as Rhett appeared in front of him--his mind must really have been as tired as Rhett said if he hadn’t noticed Rhett even move. Link stood numbly and let Rhett undress him, feeling that fogginess start to creep at the corners of his brain. “You c’n go ahead and get in if you want. I’m just gonna go grab your clothes,” Rhett murmured, and Link felt glad to suddenly have a task. 

 

Settling himself into the warmth of the water, Link sighed a little as it kept cascading down his toes, filling the tub around him with little swirls of bubbles. A moment later Rhett returned and dropped the two little plastic fish into the water along with Link’s dog shaped washcloth and the cup they used to wash his hair when he was feeling small. Another short moment and Rhett had Link’s pajamas set out on the small counter. Smiling softly, he knelt down and rolled up his sleeves. “Don’t worry, bo. I’m gonna help you. You just relax.” Rhett turned the water off and filled the cup with water. “Let’s get your hair washed and we’ll go from there.” 

 

Once he’d gotten Link all settled in his clean pajamas, Rhett dialed room service to order breakfast while Link played with his stuffed unicorn on the bed. Noting the extra energy his little one seemed to have, Rhett weighed his options and checked the map he’d been handed when they checked in. There was some sort of lounge area not too far down the hall from the room. Maybe he could get Link all ready to sleep if they took a little walk. “Come on, Bumblebee. You come with me a minute, we’re gonna take a walk.” Rhett put one of Link’s pacis into his hoodie pocket and held out a hand.

“Link...walks?” There it was. Link was upset about being Little in public so soon after they’d broken the news. 

“It’s okay. We’re only going down the hall a little bit. Nobody else but other people here for the convention will see us. Okay?” Rhett smiled softly. 

“Bubba holds Link’s hand.” 

“Of course.” 

 

They walked down the hall slowly, Link’s blanket hanging from Rhett’s shoulder and his hand tightly clasped in Rhett’s. A pair of familiar faces waited on them once they wandered into the lounge, Link’s eyes widening. “Bubba?” 

Rhett smiled and stopped in his tracks. “Oh, hey, Mark. I uh, I see you got your own little handful, huh?” 

Mark looked up from where he was giving Jack his bedtime bottle. “Hey, you two. Been wondering whether we’d bump into each other soon. I saw the notice you’d posted on social media.” 

“Bubba, baby?” Link pointed. 

“Yeah, bo. That’s a baby,” Rhett picked Link up and moved to sit in the chair beside Mark’s. “Here, buddy.” He put Link’s paci in his mouth and handed over his blanket. “Lemme talk with Mark for just a minute, okay?” Link snuggled up close and nodded, happy to suck on his binky and have Bubba’s company. He’d been a little jealous all day long of so many people clamoring for Bubba’s attention. It belonged to Link, Link deserved all Bubba’s attention. But he liked Mark, so he’d let Bubba talk for a little while before he reminded Bubba that Link deserved all the extra cuddles and kisses. 

 

Rhett straightened a little and kept up a soothing rhythm of rubbing his hand up and down Link’s side. “So you saw the posts, then? Have you seen the episode yet?” 

Mark nodded and set Jack’s empty bottle aside on the table, settling the baby against his shoulder and patting his back lightly. “I did. Amy showed me the minute you guys posted it. I’m glad you got my question, though. Thought it would make things easier if someone you guys knew sent in one.” 

“I appreciate it,” Rhett murmured. “It was a good call. It really helped.” he watched Mark cradle the baby once more in his lap. 

“So you guys are nervous about having your first public appearance after the fact, huh?” Mark cooed at the baby. “Well, if you want help, we know what that’s like. We can hang out with you for meet and greets if Link wants to be small around some people.” 

Link blinked sleepily and sat up. “Baby,” he mumbled around his binky, pointing again. 

 

Mark smiled and nodded. “Yeah, bud. Jack’s just a little baby, isn’t he? D’you wanna come say hi?” he tilted Jack a little so Link could see him better. 

“Bubba, baby?” Link looked over at Rhett with a little uncertain frown.

Rhett nodded and leaned over. “Be gentle, okay, Bumblebee? Jack’s really little.” 

“Gen’le,” Link lisped, taking out his binky and nodding seriously. “Hi, baby!” he said softly. Jack blinked at him long and slow. “Baby be Link’s friend?” Link looked up at Mark uncertainly. 

“Yeah, buddy. You two are gonna be great friends, I’m sure. He’s just a little tired right now and I bet you are too.” 

Link yawned, as if Mark’s admission had reminded him of the fact. “S’eepy, Mar’,” he stuck his pacifier back in and pouted a little. 

“I know, bud. Why don’t you go on and have some sweet dreams for me and you can come hang out with me and Jack tomorrow, alright?” 

Link nodded and reached his arms out. “Bubba, Link s’eeps now, p’ease.” 

Rhett laughed. “Yeah, Bumblebee. We’re gonna go to bed now.” He picked Link up and pushed to his feet. “We’ll talk tomorrow. Come to our room after breakfast?” 

“Sounds good. Text me the number when you’ve got him all down for bed.” 

 

“Bubba?” 

“What, sweet boy?” 

“Link sees baby t’morow?” 

“Mark’s gonna bring Jack over after we have breakfast, okay?” Rhett finished up rubbing the soft scented lotion into Link’s skin and pointed towards the bed. “For now you just go to sleep. Let’s get you ready.” Link looked up at him softly. 

“Link has pull-up?” 

“Not at night time, buddy. You know the rules. Hotels mean diapers at night so you don’t leak on someone else’s sheets.” 

Link pouted softly. 

Rhett pointed to the bed again. “Come on. Up. You’re a sleepy boy and the sooner you get changed the sooner you can go night night.” 

Link crawled up onto the towel and pouted at the ceiling while Rhett got him diapered. “Not baby, Bubba.” 

“Yes you are! You’re my baby!” Rhett cooed, tickling Link’s tummy till he started to laugh. 

“Not baby baby. Not baby like Jack is baby.” Link reminded as he let Rhett help him into his big nightshirt. Rhett kissed him on top of his head. 

“No, you’re not that little. But you are my baby, right?” he nuzzled Link’s neck a little and Link hummed sleepily, wrapping his arms around Rhett’s neck. 

“Mm,” Link mumbled tiredly. “Link is Bubba’s baby. But only Bubba.” 

Rhett ran a hand through Link’s hair. “I’m glad. I love you so much, I don’t know what I’d do if you hadn’t come along.” 

Link held on tighter. “Love Bubba. Link not safe before Bubba finded out about Link.” 

Rhett rubbed his back. “I know buddy. But Bubba did find out. Sometimes all little guys need is a big brother to make sure they’ve got a schedule and then everything is fine.” 

 

Link nuzzled along Bubba’s collar bone tiredly. “Bubba kiss.” he demanded drowsily. Everything was better with kisses. He felt vaguely nervous and he couldn’t place why. Maybe it was something Big Link was worried about-- Big Link worried a lot, it was icky. Bubba gave Link a gentle but scratchy kiss and Link settled. “Link goes ni ni.” he decided with a yawn. Link was very sleepy and his blankie was waiting for him on the bed along with his stuffed doggie. It all looked very cozy and welcoming. 

 

“Alright buddy,” Rhett agreed. “Time for bed for you. I’m going to shower and change and then I’ll be back for more cuddles.” He tucked Link in and made sure he had his binky and then headed off to shower. Once he’d gotten his clean pajamas out of his suitcase, he headed along to the bathroom. He loved Link whatever headspace he was in, but it was nice to have the occasional break and have some alone time. Rhett took a bit longer than normal shower, thinking over what the next few days might hold. He was worried about how Link would hold up, but Mark’s kind offer made everything so much easier. As soon as he’d dried off and changed clothes he texted Mark their room number. Mark replied swiftly, saying Jack was already asleep and that they would be over just after breakfast. Rhett left his phone on the table and crept softly over to the bed. Sliding in beside Link, he rubbed at Link’s arm lightly. Link curled up close and hummed quietly. “Shhh. Just me.” he murmured, and Link stilled. “Go to sleep, baby boy. We’ll have a good day tomorrow.” Rhett promised. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Good morning sweet boy,” Rhett had been up for half an hour by the time Link started to stir. “Feeling a little better?” he ran his hand through Link’s hair. Link nodded softly. “Breakfast is here. You wanna eat something soon? We have a little bit before Mark and Jack get here.” Link nodded softly. “Alright, Bumblebee. Up you go, come on.” He levered the sleepy Link into a sitting position, but Link wasn’t having it. He gripped at Rhett’s shirt with both clumsy hands and whined, pressing his face into Rhett’s side. 

“S’eepy, Bubba.” 

“I know, Link. But we gotta get moving, we got a busy day today plus our visitors coming after breakfast. We can’t have you going out with an empty tummy, or else you’ll have a bad case of the grumpies.” 

Link giggled softly. “Bubba silly.  _ Bubba _ grumpy when no eat.” 

“Oh, really?” Rhett teased softly, poking Link in the side and making him squeak--his most ticklish spot. “Really, it’s Bubba and not Link? You sure about that, Tater Tot?”

Link giggled again. Bubba was just being super silly now. He was  _ Link _ ! Not food! “No food! Am Link!” he insisted, looking up at Bubba. Bubba grinned and Link squirmed a little. 

“You sure? Cause right now you look good enough to eat, to me…” Rhett reasoned slowly, a playful gleam in his eye as he attacked Link’s neck with his mouth, making exaggerated sounds as he did so.

Link shrieked with laughter as he was pinned to the bed, Bubba’s scratchy beard tickling all over his neck. 

“Oh my goodness, Bumblebee, you’re tasty!” Rhett murmured playfully as he pushed up Link’s shirt. “But I gotta get me a taste of this cute lil belly, it’s just so soft!” 

“Bubba, no!” 

“Too late!” Rhett blew raspberries all over Link’s tummy, causing him to squirm and laugh harder than he had in a while. “I’m gonna just eat you up, Link!” Rhett growled teasingly and made little animal noises, skating his fingers over Link’s ribs. “The Tickle Monster is hungry and Link’s belly is just so yummy!” 

“Bubba!” Link cried, tears of laughter running down his red face. “Bubba stops, p’ease?” He squirmed and giggled some more. “Tickles Link!” 

Rhett rubbed his beard against Link’s stomach once more and looked up. “It does, oh goodness, I’m so sorry I didn’t know!” He righted Link’s shirt and kissed his hot cheek. “Okay, little man. You ready to get changed and have some breakfast now?” 

Link caught his breath and thought for a second, nodding. “Uh huh. Link is wet an’ wan’s change, p’ease.”

“Thank you for telling me, lil Tater Tot,” Rhett smiled and stood up, holding out his hands. “Come help me pick out what you want to wear and we’ll get you all cleaned up.” 

Link waddled over beside Bubba and poked lightly at his drawer of clothes. The bottom drawer had Little clothes in it, but LInk was too scared to wear them, ‘cause what if somebody saw him and was mean? He looked up at Bubba uncertainly. 

“Bubba?”

“What, baby boy?” Rhett gave a reassuring smile and kept his voice warm. He could tell Link was still trying to get use to being Little with other people around. 

“Bubba, Link wan’s to wear Dashie shirt an’ overalls but Link is too scared.” 

Rhett pulled him in for a hug. “It’s okay, buddy. Today’s gonna be a Little Day for you and Jack both, so you won’t be the only one wearing your special clothes. You can have your Rainbow Dash shirt if you want to. Besides, I’ll be right there with you all day long. I won’t go anywhere and I certainly won’t let anybody be mean to my boy.” Rhett squeezed him tight and let go, smiling softly. “Now let’s get you dressed.” He shut the drawer of grownup clothes and opened the drawer below it to get the requested items. “What kinda socks do you want, buddy?” The red shorteralls went over Rhett’s shoulder with the coveted My Little Pony shirt. Link frowned a little before pointing. “Link has Jade socks?” 

“Good choice, bo. I bet she’s gonna be so excited to see you when we get home.” Rhett took the custom socks out of the drawer and shut it again. “Alright. Bathroom. Let’s get you changed before you get a rash.” 

* * *

Once he’d gotten his worried boy all dressed for the day, Rhett got him installed at the table with his breakfast while he got himself ready. If today was going to be a Little Day in public, he wanted to be a bit more casual, so his outfit consisted of jeans and his ‘World’s Best Bubba’ shirt Link had gotten him at Christmas, with a zipper hoodie thrown over  the top. Both he and Link would wear sneakers, so he picked a pair of socks Link liked to see him wear. The narwhal socks always made his baby giggle so much. Rhett wiggled his feet a little and propped a foot on the bed to tighten the laces. “Hey, Link? When you’re done eating we need to get your shoes on, okay?”

“Kay, Bubba! Link eats now.” 

“I see that, you’re doing a very good job, buddy. Clean plate award for you this mornin’.” he watched Link pick at the fruit and moved over to check over Link’s bag of supplies to make sure everything was all packed. He took everything out and inventoried carefully: extra pull-ups, Link’s blankie, binky plus extra binky just in case, sippy cup, baby wipes, ziplock bags, granola bars, various medications, extra outfit. Repacking it just in time, Rhett hurried to answer the knock at the door. 

“Hey guys, come on in, I’m just getting Link packed up for today.” He held the door open so Mark could push Jack’s stroller inside. 

“Mark!” Link wiggled happily and gave a big wave.

“Hey buddy,” Mark gave a big goofy smile and pushed Jack up near the table. “How are you?”

“Got cereal!” Link giggled at Mark’s silly grin.

“I see that! Look at you being a big boy and eating your breakfast so good.” 

Link beamed and went back to his breakfast, declaring himself finished when he’d drank the last bit of his juice. Jack stared at him with large sleepy looking eyes, sucking on his pacifier and looking very content, if a little curious at this new situation. 

“Hi, baby!” Link waved. Jack gave a clumsy little wave in return which delighted Link. 

“M’kay, buddy, you done with breakfast?” Rhett set Link’s backpack in his stroller and pushed the whole thing near the door. 

“Uh huh! Wanna see baby!” Link craned his neck around and Rhett smiled. 

“You can see the baby in a minute. RIght now you gotta wash your hands for me like a big boy so I can eat something before we leave.”

“Bubba gotta eat.” Link said seriously, before scampering across the room to wash his hands. 

Mark sat down in the other chair and watched Rhett attack a bowl of cereal with gusto. “So what’s the plan for today? We’re on a joint table for autographs, but these two can’t really sign anything today.”

“Mm,” Rhett nodded. “We shipped some pre-signed posters, they’ll be on display whenever Link can’t sign anything or if he’s too fussy to really  _ want _ to sign anything. He may be too overwhelmed to want to interact with fans much, but I’m not sure. He might end up loving the attention and deciding he  _ does _ want to try and write his name a billion times today.” Rhett shrugged and poked another bite into his mouth. “We’ll just have to see.” 

Mark nodded and tweaked Jack’s socked foot with two fingers. “Whatcha think, Jackabug? Hmm? You excited to hang out with new friends?” Jack smiled around his paci. “Aw, you’re such a good boy.” He turned back to Rhett. “Good call. I meant to ask if you’d pre-signed anything. Jack always does a bunch of his ahead of time just in case he can’t do anything at events. He’s very careful about things like that. Doesn’t want anyone to be refunded money if he can help it.” 

Link pelted back into the room. “Bubba, Link putted on shoes!” 

Rhett peered down and stifled a laugh as he finished off his cereal. “I see that. But it looks like you got them on the wrong feet. Will you let Mark help you with that while I put these dishes back on the cart?” 

Link plopped himself down on his butt in front of Mark’s chair and whined softly. “Mar’, Link need help!” His brows furrowed together in a way that only made his eyes look larger and more pitiful behind his glasses.

“Aw, that’s okay, buddy!” Mark gushed, bending and taking the shoes off Link’s feet. “You’re still a big boy, I promise! But things like that are hard sometimes, and it’s good to ask for help if you need it.” He righted the problem swiftly while Rhett clattered dishes onto the room service cart and pushed it into the hall. “There we go!” Mark Velcroed the shoes back onto their right feet and ruffled Link’s hair. “Good as new. Nothing to worry about.” 

Link pushed to his feet and smiled proudly. 

“You guys about ready to go?” Mark stood up and stretched. 

“Almost. Bumblebee, you need to go potty one more time before we leave, please.” Rhett shooed Link in the direction of the bathroom. 

“Bubba, go?” 

“We’re going to leave right after this.” Rhett assured. Fortunately Link was too excited about having new friends to really fuss much over having to take another bathroom break--something Rhett was grateful for. 

* * *

“Okay,” Rhett flipped the light off as they exited the bathroom. “Bumblebee, do you want me to carry you or do you want to ride in the stroller like Jack is?”

Link nibbled at his fingers and Rhett ducked over to his bag, pulling out a pacifier on a clip and swiftly clipping it to Link’s collar. “Don’t suck on your fingers, buddy,” Rhett reminded gently. “If you want to, use your binky.”

Link let out a little whine, put it in his mouth and then reached for Rhett fussily. 

“Okay, big boy. Come here,” Rhett propped him on his hip and shoved the room key in his pocket. Their lanyards hung from Link’s stroller, twining together as he pushed it out the door. Mark followed with Jack and made sure the door was closed. “You’re alright,” Rhett murmured, rubbing Link’s back as he pressed his face into his neck. “You’re okay. We’re all going to be right here.” 

Mark finally managed to get Jack’s stroller into the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. “Don’t worry, buddy.” He spoke up. “You’ll be fine. Jack was nervous his first few times too. But you have friends and you’ll be fine!” 

* * *

Maybe it wasn’t so bad, Link thought as the nice ladies continued to smile at him while they talked to Bubba and Mark. They were nice and they said he was cute, so it couldn’t be that bad. Sometimes Bubba said people were meanies to people like Link, but LInk couldn’t believe it when everyone was being so nice. Why had he been nervous? Bubba thanked the nice ladies, and two of them even asked if Link would write his own name for them on their posters! He worked  _ really _ hard, but Bubba still helped him a little. The nice ladies said it was okay, though and that he’d done really good! Link wiggled happily in Bubba’s lap and even waved bye-bye as they left. He looked up at Bubba, tilting his head back. “Link is good?” Bubba gave a big smile and rubbed Link’s tummy.

“Link is very good, look at you being so polite, Bumblebee. You did so good writing your name, you made those ladies very happy.” 

Link tilted his head back down and put his binky in his mouth again. “B’ankie?” he lisped. Bubba reached over to his stroller and pulled his blankie from his bag, handing it to Link as another few people came over to their table. They gushed over Jack for a while, and Link frowned softly. Wasn’t he as cute as the baby? Mark talked to them for a while and signed some pictures for them--one girl even had him sign a stuffed animal! Link thought that was rude, the elephant didn’t deserve that. It made him all dirty! Bubba said never to draw on stuffed animals, ‘cause it might never come out again. 

* * *

Link fidgeted softly, tugging on Bubba’s sleeve. There was a line of people still, but he had to go potty! “Bubba,” he whined around his binky. “Bubba!” Bubba looked down at him with a little smile.

“What is it, buddy?” 

Link blushed and leaned up to whisper in Bubba’s ear. “Um, Bubba, Link needs potty.” 

“Okay, Bumblebee,” Bubba whispered back. “Let’s go.” He put Link off his lap and they stood up. 

“What’s going on?” Mark asked.

Bubba waved a hand and Link squirmed on the spot--couldn’t Bubba tell Link was trying  _ really hard _ to be good and not have accidents? “Nothin’, just takin’ Lil Bit to the bathroom. We’ll be back soon.” 

“Want me to take him? We seem to have a bit of a lull on our side of things.” 

“I-that’d be great, thanks.” Link let out a whine and Bubba looked down at him. “Stay with Mark, okay?” Link nodded and took Mark’s hand tightly. 

“Link s’ays wif Mar’,” he repeated obediently, and the two of them set off, Link pulling at his hand in his urgency. “Potty, Mar’,” he whined. 

“I know, buddy, don’t worry. We’ll get there before anything happens.” Mark assured. 

* * *

Mark got poor Link into the bathroom in just barely enough time to prevent an accident. He stood outside the stall and talked to him while he did his business, making sure he knew there wasn’t anything to be ashamed of. “You did so good, buddy. I’m proud of you. You’re such a big boy for making it to the potty like that.” He helped Link straighten up his overalls and Link beamed.

“Link is good?” the plaintive question showed he was still nervous about being public. 

Mark ruffled his hair and clipped the shoulder straps in place. “Yeah, of course, buddy! You’re being very good! So nice to the people and so good for your Bubba. Now let’s wash your hands and get back over there. Maybe Jack’s awake and you two can play for a bit.” 

Link let Mark wash his hands, excited about the prospect of playing with the baby. “Link plays wif baby?” 

“If he’s awake he’ll probably need a quick change and then you two can play.” Mark promised, taking his hand. “Now let’s go, cutie.” He booped Link’s nose and Link giggled happily, sticking close as they walked along the edge of the room, back towards their table in the center. Link chattered on about what he and the baby would play while Mark kept up an indulgent stream of ‘hmm’ and ‘yeah’, just letting him be happy. It amused him that while he could handle Ethan’s height difference typically fairly easily, Link was quite a bit taller than he was. 

Halfway between the table and the bathroom, it happened. A gang of guys in douchey looking hoodies and baggy pants blocked their path, staring intently at Link. Link stopped talking fairly quickly, trying to hide behind Mark. Mark fixed them with a hard stare.

“Listen, if you’re going to say anything, I suggest you think long and hard about what comes out of your mouth in front of him.” 

“What, him?” The one in the ugly baseball cap spoke up, scoffing and slurring. He pointed at Link. “The one that can’t even control himself in public? The pissy baby? I liked him better before I knew he was such a parasite.” a cold grin covered his face. Link skittered closer to Mark as the next one opened his mouth. 

“Yeah,” he piled on. “Littles are just overgrown babies and don’t deserve to have jobs. They can’t even wipe their own asses, why should they deserve to cut a paycheck or start a company?” he looked pointedly at Link, who promptly burst into tears and ripped out of Mark’s grip, stumbling clumsily as he ran the opposite direction. 

“I hope you go to hell.” Mark said furiously, waving over security. “They were harassing a Little. You don’t have to file a report but I suggest you bar these gentlemen from further entry.” He barely spared them any words before spinning on the spot and hurtling along the carpet after Link. 

“Link!” he cried. “Link, come back buddy!” 

But it was too late. Link had run right out into the mass of people swirling around the lobby. Mark skidded to a stop and cast his eyes around frantically. “Link!” he yelled. “Has anyone seen an unaccompanied Little?” he asked a nearby group of suddenly fearful looking girls. One spoke up shakily. “I saw him. He went outside. That way.” She pointed and Mark tore off again, heart pounding. That door led to the street access. What if Link went into traffic? 

He burst through the doors. “Link!” Mark looked around frantically before his eyes finally landed on the heap of crying Little sitting on the pavement of the sidewalk. “Link!” he ran over and threw himself to the ground beside him. “Oh, buddy, I’m so glad you’re okay! Are you hurt? Let me see!” Mark fretted, carefully examining every inch of exposed skin, kissing the scraped knees. “Did you fall down?” Link wailed softly, nodding. “Aw, bud. Come here. Come here, lemme hold you.” Link crammed himself onto Mark’s lap and Mark held him tight. “Please don’t run off without a grownup anymore. You could have gotten more than a scraped knee if you’d run into traffic.” He stroked Link’s hair and rocked a little, humming under his breath. “You’re okay. The mean people are gone, I promise nobody will be mean to you anymore. You’re safe with me. We’re gonna go in, get the first aid kit from Jack’s stroller, and get you all fixed up. I’m gonna give you extra kisses to make sure you feel better, and then you can sit with Bubba for a while, okay?”

“Link plays wif baby,” he said plaintively, wiping his snotty nose on Mark’s shirt. 

“Yeah. Once you’re all better you can sit with Jack a while. You ready to get up?”  

“See Bubba.” Link agreed, letting Mark pull him to his feet. 

* * *

Mark got him safely back to the table and sat him down.

“What happened?” Rhett rose from the floor, where he’d been changing Jack into a clean diaper. He held the baby gently as he stood, swaying a soft bit from side to side as Mark approached. 

“We had a little run-in with some meanies, but I took care of it.” Mark murmured. “Hand me the little blue zipper bag in the net under the stroller?” Rhett gave the bag to him, watching as he pulled out a couple of Avengers band-aids and put them on Link’s knees, kissing the bandages softly. 

“All better?” Mark asked with a smile. Link sniffled and nodded. “Good boy. You’re such a good boy. Let’s blow your nose, huh?” He held a tissue to Link’s nose and Link blew. “There we go. Good boy. You still want to see Jack for a while?” 

Link nodded. “Link plays?” 

“Sure buddy. You two can sit down here on the blanket and play while Bubba and I work. Sound good?” 

Link nodded again and Rhett put Jack down to give Link a hug. “You’re a good boy, buddy. I love you.” 

“Love Bubba.” Link hugged him tight and then showed off his stuffed puppy to Jack, who cooed and smiled happily. 

“Here, bub,” Mark put out a few of Jack’s teething toys and blocks. “You guys play nice.” 

* * *

They ended up wrapping up early, for Link’s sake. The four went back up to Rhett and Link’s suite, to let Jack and Link have their naps-- or in the baby’s case, his next nap. And to get some downtime for the grownups.

“So what happened out there?” Rhett sipped his drink and stared across the table at Mark.

Mark shrugged. “Typical anti-Littles. Tried to bully poor Link and made him cry. He ran away from me, I called security on them and then I found him.” 

“Don’t feel bad. It’s not hard to make him cry, he’s a sensitive little guy. One time he cried ‘cause he couldn’t touch a rainbow.” 

Mark snorted. “Gotta love toddler logic. Once Ethan cried ‘cause he was worried that Chica didn’t have hands.” 

Rhett laughed and shook his head. “Gotta love it. I’ve been thinking of posting whenever he cries about ridiculous things on Instagram, calling it ‘Reasons Why Link Is Crying’, I’ve made a few posts before and it went over well. Just worried he’s gonna not like it when he’s Big again.” 

“I bet he takes it fine. He’s got a good sense of humor.” 

“You’re probably right.” Rhett shrugged. “Wanna just...have a night in? Keep them two here and have a soft night of pajamas and movie?” 

“God, do I ever," he motioned towards Jack. "I’m gonna sneak up and change while he’s asleep, I’ll be right back.” 

* * *

Once Mark came back down, Rhett was in his lounge wear and had already placed the order for pizza. “Does the baby eat pizza?”

“He does sometimes. He’s so small right now that I brought a bottle down, he won’t have much appetite.” 

Rhett held up the DVD’s he’d brought. “I have Paw Patrol disc set, My Little Pony set, and Pooh’s Grand Adventure.” 

“Jack likes Winnie The Pooh.” 

“Pooh bear it is.” 

* * *

Link was glad Bubba woke him up slow with cuddles, he didn’t like waking up from naps all fast when they had to go somewhere.

“My Bubba,” he mumbled fuzzily, nuzzling into Bubba’s strong chest. Bubba ran his fingers through Link’s hair and Link hummed happily. 

“Yep. All yours, Tater Tot.” That was silly. Hadn’t Bubba figured out Link was Link and not food yet?

“My Bubba.” he insisted, and Bubba chuckled all deep and rumbly. 

“Wake up a little, Bumblebee. Mark and Jack are gonna watch Pooh Bear with us after we have some pizza.” 

“Love Bear.” 

“I know you do. I bet Pooh loves you right back, you’re such a sweet little guy always doing what Bubba asks you to, and using your manners.” 

Link liked it when Bubba said stuff like that, ‘cause it made is tummy all fluttery, like he had butterflies stuck in there. He snuffled a little and stretched real long and slow. 

“My Bubba, Link has cuddles?” 

“You can sit in my lap while we eat. But you gotta eat since we didn’t have much for lunch.” 

“Okay, my Bubba.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“You had fun last night, huh, bub?” Mark cooed at Jack, tickling his tummy a little before returning to his efficient task of bathing the baby. Jack hummed up at him and chewed on soapy fingers. “Aw, you’re just too cute, Jackabug! You’re killing Daddy with all this cuteness!” Mark fake lamented, smiling widely at those big innocent eyes. He finished up washing Jack and got him out of the tub to get dried off. “Once we get all dressed for today, we have a little time before we go do our pictures. We can go to lunch with Rhett and Link, would you like that, honey?” Jack kicked his feet and sneezed. “Goodness! I’ll take that as a yes. Such a big sneeze from such a little guy!” He got Jack all dried off with his favorite ducky towel Amy had packed, and into a clean diaper in no time. “Your rash is all gone, buddy! I bet you feel so much better now, huh, Jackaboo?” Mark laughed at the big smile he got in return. He knew Jack was responding mostly to his tone, since he didn’t have too much words when he was little, but it was still cute. “Yeah, you’re gonna be such a happy boy today now that you feel better and you’ve got a friend to play with…” he rattled on in the same line of topic as he got Jack into his stars and planets onesie and a pair of shorts. After pulling a pair of soft blue socks onto Jack’s feet, he toweled off the baby’s hair and got him all settled in his stroller so he wouldn’t crawl off. “Alright, baby bug. You sit here and play with this,” he handed Jack his butterfly teether. “While I go think about clothes and maybe get us some breakfast.” 

* * *

Rhett held Link closer, listening to the soft drone of the weather report on the tv and just enjoying being able to have a few minutes to cuddle in bed. Link was still fast asleep, pacifier firmly in place and hands loosely clutched in Rhett’s shirt. His blanket was right up under his chin and he looked far more peaceful than he had in a long while. Rhett wasn’t going to wake him up until he woke up on his own. His boy needed the rest and he wanted to be selfish with the cuddles. Mark had texted about an hour earlier and wanted to know if Link would be up for lunch before they all went out to photo ops, and of course he’d said yes. It would be so nice for Link to have someone besides Jessie to play with back home. Maybe they could set up a date for Link to meet Ethan, too.

He rubbed Link’s back idly and went over just how lucky he was for about the billionth time in his head. They just fit so naturally together as a Caregiver and Little, it was hard for Rhett to imagine what might have happened to Link if he’d kept on repressing himself way back when. He supposed it was just his natural instinct after years of knowing Link, but there wasn’t a day that passed that Rhett wasn’t grateful that he’d intervened. After all, look at what he’d gained: an excellent friend and helper in Christy, his own wonderful wife (and frankly an adorable Little), and of course the Little one he could never shut up about. Link meant the world to him, and Rhett wasn’t about to shut up about it. Anyone that would spare him half a second would get an earful about how cute his boy was. He was lucky, and grateful, and eternally blessed by the situation--of course he was going to talk about it all.

Rhett propped his chin on Link’s hair and sighed softly.

“Bubba.” It was sleepy yet pleased, and startled Rhett a little. He must have been caught up in his thoughts if he hadn’t noticed Link wake up. 

“Well hey there, sleepy head,” he murmured. “You have a good sleep?” 

“Good s’eep.” Link’s voice held that happy note that meant he was pleasantly surprised to see Rhett, and happy to get cuddles. A frankly adorable occurrence that happened fairly normally and never failed to make Rhett melt. 

“I’m glad. Are you ready to get dressed for today? Mark and Jack are going to have lunch with us before we all go to take pictures with more of the nice people.” 

Link yawned so hard his binky fell out, rubbing his face against Rhett’s shirt. “Hungry, Bubba. An’ wet.” 

“M’kay, baby boy.” Rhett kissed the top of his head. “Bubba will get you all clean and then we’ll have breakfast. We can take it slow this morning and then go see our friends for lunch. That sound good?” 

Link nodded. “Uh huh. Bubba, Link itch.” 

“Uh oh, Bumblebee. Is someone getting a rash? Come here and let Bubba look at it and see.” 

* * *

“Oh, Bumblebee it’s okay! I know it feels icky but it’s just a little rash, if Bubba can put this ointment on it, you’ll feel so much better.” Link kept up the fitful sobs, squirming on the floor as Rhett uncapped the tube of rash cream. “Buddy,” he rubbed Link’s tummy. “Calm down for me, I promise it isn’t as bad as the one you had when we went to London, even. I promise it’ll be gone in a couple days if we treat it every day morning and night. Now will you be still for me? I’ll be done as fast as I can and then we’ll get you dressed.”

Link whined the entire time, but Rhett kept up talking to him to soothe him, never being quiet until he’d slipped a clean Pull-up onto Link. Then he picked him up and cuddled him quietly until the hiccups stopped and Link was just a snotty mess.  “Alright, buddy. Let’s wash your face and then we’ll get ready.” 

* * *

By the time Mark knocked at the door to summon them to lunch, Rhett had gotten Link “dressed” (he insisted on only wearing pajamas and well...with him so fussy and hurting Rhett couldn’t really say no) and into his stroller. He was relegated to the stroller for photo ops so he didn’t run off or try and go anywhere he shouldn’t. When he was little even the simple lap restraint was hard for Link to undo, so Rhett didn’t have any worries. Link was happy enough with his binky and his blanket, and Rhett had packed all the necessities in the little cargo area underneath the stroller. “Hey,” Rhett locked the door behind them and smiled. “You guys ready?” He tickled Jack’s tummy and the baby gave him a toothy smile. Mark nodded. “Yup. I just wanted to warn you before all this starts, photo ops can get a little much a little fast when you’ve got a little guy with you. People try to give you stuff and interact with them and I just want you two to expect more interaction than usual, especially since your news is so new right now. It can be fun though,” he helped get the strollers into the elevator and hit the lobby button. “It’s super fun and cute when the little ones come up and they’re in headspace. They’ll give you pictures they’ve drawn, or tell cute stories...it’s really humbling actually. Some of them really start to idolize you in ways you definitely don’t deserve.”

Rhett nodded thoughtfully. “Okay, thanks for the info. I’m uh, I’m sure we’ll be cool. I’m just glad you guys will be there. This is such a big help, honestly, I think we probably would have floundered if you hadn’t shown up. Seriously man, I owe you one. I owe you huge for this.” He pushed Rhett out of the elevator and Mark followed with Jack. 

“Nah,” he shook his head as the hostess lead them to their table. “You don’t owe anything. This is great, I’m happy to help. It’s nice to have someone that can keep Jack occupied for a while.” He sat down on one side of the table and Rhett took the other, strollers on both ends. They chatted for a while more about what it was like having a little and being at events, until their phones started to buzz with reminders that they had half an hour to get to their positions. Mark wiped ketchup off Jack’s face and Rhett made sure all the peanut butter was gone from Link’s fingers. “Alright, I guess it’s time for us to go.” 

Mark nodded. “Alright.” he agreed. “Let’s head over there.” 

* * *

Everything went surprisingly well, despite Link’s fussiness. The discomfort from the rash had him whining periodically and begging for Rhett’s attention when Rhett couldn’t really give it as freely as he needed to handle such a fussy boy. Mark tried to help, but every few minutes another set of people would move through the line for photos and distract the two from being able to supervise the little ones properly. Rhett tried as hard as possible between pictures to lean over and give little kisses or pet Link’s hair and tell him how good he was being. The shining lifeline in all of this was the periodic pairs of Littles and Caregivers that would float through the lines. They’d coo at Link or give Rhett pictures they’d made or try and make sure Link wasn’t so fussy.

The particular highlight was when a girl about Jessie’s headspace age came through the line with her Caregiver. She had her pink hair up in pigtails and she was wearing a Cinderella tee shirt with her jeans and light up sneakers. “Hey there, princess, what’s your name?” Rhett gave her a big smile and bent down a little.

“My name is Abby!” She squeaked happily, looking like she’d just won the little girl lottery at getting to speak to Rhett. “I’m Abby an’ I’m seven an’ I really really like watching you on the computer ‘cause you make me laugh!” she wriggled happily and Rhett’s smile only got bigger. 

“Hi Abby! It’s so nice to meet you, I love your shirt! You look so pretty!” 

“Thank you,” Abby said politely.

“Who’s this with you?” Rhett pointed to the woman holding the backpack over her shoulder and carrying a plush unicorn in one elbow. 

“That’s my sissy! Her name is Vicky an’ she’s AMAZING!” 

Rhett stuck out a hand. “Nice to meet you Vicky. You have an absolutely delightful little girl here.” 

“Thank you, she hasn’t shut up about taking a picture with you guys all week.” Vicky gave a slightly apologetic smile. 

“Rhett,” Abby tugged on his sleeve and pointed towards the squirmy whining Link. “Rhett, why’s your baby in a stroller? Wouldn’t he be more comfortable outside?” She wandered over and gave a wave. “Hi, baby!” 

Link bristled even more and gave a loud whine. “Not baby.  _ Jack _ is baby!” He pointed to the other stroller and Jack gurgled softly, perking up at his name. 

“Link,” Rhett said firmly, stepping over and stroking his hair lightly. “Be nice, please.” 

Abby beamed up at him. “It’s okay! Babies can be cranky sometimes. But why can’t he get out?” 

“Out!” Link echoed pitifully, tugging at the harness. 

Rhett squatted down and placed a hand over Link’s. “Well, you know how sometimes kiddos Link’s age run off when they’re distracted by things?” She nodded. “Well, Link might do that, so he’s gotta stay put for a while so he doesn’t get lost.” 

“One time my baby brother got lost at the park and we didn’t find him for  _ two hours _ !” 

Rhett shared a glance with Vicky over Abby’s head, silently empathizing. 

“Come on, princess. Time to take a picture. Rhett and Link have lots of people waiting to see them, so we need to get moving.” 

“Okay! But I gotta give Rhett his present first!” She pouted until her Caregiver handed her the paper from the backpack. 

“A present, huh?” Rhett drawled. “I must be a lucky guy to get a present from you, sweetheart.” 

The Little beamed as he opened the paper up, revealing the nicest drawing of a ladybug he’d ever seen. “Oh my goodness! It’s so nice, thank you so much!” 

Once they took their picture and she bounced off, Rhett leaned over and plucked Link out of his stroller. “Hey, fussy boy.” he cooed softly, bouncing a little. “C’mere and lemme hold you for a minute.” Link curled into him and Rhett kissed his forehead. “I’m so sorry you feel icky, Bumblebee. But we only have a little while more to take pictures before we have a little break. Can you handle that?” Rhett put him back down and buckled him in, but Link wasn’t having it. Five people from the end of the line and he started fussing louder, crying a little fitfully. Rhett tried to head it off before a tantrum started, but his boy seemed determined to stage a scene. He gave him his paci, Link threw it down. Blanket, same treatment. He even tried his stuffed bumblebee, but Link threw it as well, whining about how he wanted his horsie instead.

Each time he threw something, Rhett put it underneath the stroller in the basket where he couldn’t get to it. Link had to learn that throwing things wasn’t acceptable, even if he was tired. By the time he’d exhausted all his options, Link was wailing and thrashing against his restraints, overwhelmed and tired at all the attention. 

Rhett sighed heavily and turned to the last few people in line. “Guys, I’m so so sorry. I think--” there was an earsplitting racket as Link’s carrying on woke Jack from his nap. Rhett raised his voice. “I gotta take him upstairs, I’m so sorry. Please see the refunds table and they can get you your money or reschedule.”

A woman at the head of the line reached out as he made to turn, patting his arm softly. 

“Don’t worry. You’re doing great. I know it can be hard, and I know this is all relatively new to you guys, but we support you. We won’t be upset, right guys?” She turned around and the others in her little group nodded. 

“Thank you,” Rhett murmured breathily, nodding at them as he grabbed Link’s stroller and began pushing him away while Mark distracted the baby with a teething toy to quiet him. “Heading up to sort this one out. If we aren’t down by dinner time come over.”

“Got it,” Mark responded, waving a little baby book at Jack. Jack seemed entranced by the crinkly sounds it made as Mark swiped at his nose and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

* * *

 

Link, however...wasn’t so easy to calm down. The entire ride to their room he screamed and kicked his feet and hollered till he was red in the face. Rhett was just contemplating making a time out corner in their suite when his phone rang.

“Hello?” 

“Hi Rhett!” 

“Hi Uncle Rhett!” 

Rhett’s shoulders slumped in relief as he pushed Link into the living area. “Oh hey guys! Been waiting to hear from you two!” 

“Uncle Rhett, what’s that noise? Is the baby okay?” Jessie fretted. 

“Don’t worry, honey. He’s just a little fussy. Link’s had a long day and he’s got another rash so he isn’t too happy.” 

“Oh, poor baby!” Christy gushed. “Let me talk to him, see if I can’t calm him down.” 

“But Momma--” 

“You’ll get to talk to Rhett once we handle this situation, honey.” 

“Jessie Bug, we can talk later, okay? I promise, but right now I’m thinkin’ maybe only Christy can get this boy calmed down.” 

Jessie gave a defeated sigh as Link continued to throw his tantrum. “Okay. But you owe me an extra hug when you get back.” 

Rhett chuckled despite himself. “Okay. Deal. Now I’m gonna let Link have the phone so Christy can talk to him.” He leaned over and made sure Link could see him. 

“Bumblebee, Christy’s on the phone for you and she really wants to talk to you. But fussy boys can’t talk on the phone. Can you calm down?” Link screamed even louder in answer. He was tired and sweaty and itchy and gross and he couldn’t calm down even if he wanted to. Rhett sighed. “Hey, Chris?”

“What’s up, Rhett?” 

“I’m just gonna stick the phone up by his ear and hope he doesn’t smack it away. You do the rest.” 

“Okay,” she said expectantly, and he extended his arm, putting her on speaker. “Link, baby? Are you there? Where’s my sweet Link? All I hear is a fuss monster, I don’t hear my sweet boy anywhere! Where could he possibly be?” Christy carried on for a few minutes, the sound of her voice visibly diffusing some of Link’s animalistic anger. Eventually he was slumped bonelessly in the stroller, just sucking at his fingers and looking very despondent. 

“Chrissy,” he croaked. 

“There he is, there’s my sweet baby!” Christy cooed. “Oh I miss you so much honey! I love you, do you love me too?”

“Love Chrissy.” 

“Why’re you being such a handful for your Bubba tonight? Hmm? What’s wrong?” 

Link squirmed and let out a whine. “Chrissy Link no feel good.” 

“I’m sorry you feel icky honey. But you have to calm down a little so Bubba can help you feel all better. I bet if you ask nicely Bubba will get you into a bath and clean jammies and you’ll feel so much better.” 

Link sniffled and turned red eyes towards Rhett. “Bubba, Link has baf p’ease?” 

“Course you can, Bumblebee, thanks for being so nice. Can you tell Christy bye so we can get you all cleaned up and in bed for your nap?” 

Link sniffled again and swiped at his nose. “Chrissy, Link go bye bye.” 

“I can tell, sweet boy. I love you. I hope you have a great night tonight.” 

“Love Chrissy. Bye Bye.” 

Rhett hung up the phone and sighed heavily, tossing it on the table and cupping Link’s face with one hand. “Come on fussy boy. Let’s get you in a bath and you’ll feel so much better.” 


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the trip passed in a blur of Instagram posts and crayon drawings. Once Link had finally dropped, he didn’t surface again until dinnertime the night they left. He was yawning his way through a sandwich when he suddenly got quiet. 

“You there, bud?” Rhett said quietly, leaning over. Jack had aged up that morning and was chatting softly with Mark. 

“Yeah,” Link sounded nearly apologetic. 

“Finish up and then we can get upstairs so you can have a bath.” 

 

* * *

 

Link left the door open like he typically did when he was aging back up, taking a bath quietly while Rhett watched something on tv in the next room. Once he’d dressed himself, he headed back into the bedroom and curled up beside Rhett on the bed. 

“All ready to head home tomorrow morning?” 

“Kinda don’t want to be big.” 

“I know. But we’ll give it a couple days and then you can be Little again. I promise. Mark said something about Amy and Tyler wanting to have us over to hang out.” 

“You makin’ me a playdate?” Link teased tiredly. 

“I have to. You need friends, kiddo.” 

Link rolled onto his side and pressed his face into Rhett’s hip. “Fair point. Now shut up and let me sleep.” 

Rhett followed him to bed two hours later. The next morning they did a tired sweep of the room and bathroom to make sure nothing got forgotten. Link grunted tiredly, handed Rhett his stuffed unicorn and then shuffled back towards the door. Rhett put the coveted item into Link’s plane bag and zipped it shut. He handed it over without a word and they were off, gratefully but tiredly making their way towards L.A. 

 

* * *

 

Three days into their return, Rhett got a text from Mark. 

**Hey, hope you two are settled in and recovering. Amy wants to have you two over soon for some play time. Ty and Eth are here too and Eth can’t wait to meet a new friend. When’s good for you guys?**

_I have Wednesday night free. We’ve pre-recorded some stuff already, so I can tweak the schedule and get us the whole day if you want. Link hasn’t stopped talking about his new friends since we left._

**I miss the little guy. He’s pretty cute. I think he and Eth would get along great. Ethan’s a little chatter box, and Link’s kinda quiet so I think it’d be a good match. I’ll let Ames and Ty know.**

_That sounds great! What time?_

**Uh...hmm. Maybe 9:30? They can play for a while, we can catch up then we can order pizza and they’ll go down for a nap.**

_Perfect. I’ll let Link know._

**Can’t wait! See you then.**

 

“Hey,” Rhett stood and moved over to Link’s desk. “You ready for your playdate?” 

“Hmm?” Link’s distracted hum accompanied a straightening of his glasses. 

“Hey,” Rhett shook his shoulder a little. “I asked you a question.” 

“Sorry.” Link spun in his chair. “What’d you want?” 

“Mark asked if we’d come over for a playdate Wednesday, are you gonna be able to get aged down by then?” 

“Mm,” Link reached out silently. 

“I’m gonna take that as a yes.” Rhett muttered, giving the required cuddles as Link slumped forward against his midsection. Link made a little noise of exasperation against his shirt, holding on tightly. 

“You’ve had a hard day, bo. Will you let me sit with you awhile in the loft?” Link nodded. “Okay. Thank you for agreeing. I think we could both use some good downtime for a while before we get back to work.” He led Link over to the ladder. “Please be careful.” 

Link hummed softly and climbed up, immediately heading for his little tent in the corner and the nest of soft blankets inside. 

 Rhett followed slowly and folded himself down into the cozy nest, laying himself out so Link could curl up beside him. Link took off his glasses and pressed up against his side, nuzzling softly at his arm. 

“You tired?” 

“Exhausted.” 

“You wanna nap for a while, just let me hold you?” 

Link looked like he might cry. “Please, god...I--please.” 

“Alright, calm down. It’s alright.” Rhett raised up his arm and Link curled closer. “Just lay down for a while with me. You’ll be okay.” He knew Link was probably over tired and stressed out and needed a good break. “Calm down, bud. I’m right here. Go to sleep for a while, hmm?” He hummed softly, staring up at the soft string lights Christy had put up inside the tent. “You want me to shut the door?” 

“Please.” 

Rhett reached over and zipped the door shut. “There. That’s better. Now lemme hold you for a while.” 

 The fan overhead clicked and whirled, making little mechanized noises, lulling them into a stupor as the fairy lights overhead in the tent cast a warm glow. Link was heavy against him, head tucked up against his shoulder, eyes barely open. Rhett reached over and grabbed a little bundle from the corner. “Here. Got something you might want.” 

“Mmm?” Link was clearly about to fall asleep and resented Rhett interrupting his sleepy daze. 

“Don’t look at me like that, with that look you get when you have a diaper rash. I’m tryin’ to help.” Rhett held the pacifier against Link’s lips until he took it. “I’m just trying to get you your blanket and your binky.” Link cuddled the blanket greedily, body going lax with the comfort the objects brought. “Now you’re gonna take a nap and then when you wake up we’ll get some water and plan our play date with Ethan and Jack.” 

 

* * *

 

The next day Link woke up small, which was perfect since they didn’t have to try and coax him to drop before they headed over to Mark’s. 

“Chrissy, Link gots new friends!” 

“I know baby, that’s so exciting!” She patiently listened to him talk about Mark and Jack for the billionth time. “Mark’s pretty nice isn’t he?” 

Link danced on the spot, whining as Rhett worked a shirt over his head. 

“Buddy, you can’t go over there naked. You gotta lemme put clothes on you.” Link stilled with an even louder whine. “Besides, you’re wet again and we need to change you.” He got the shirt over Link’s head and gestured at the clearly visible pawprints on the front of his pull-up. Link pouted and shifted from foot to foot. 

“No pants?” 

Rhett grabbed his hand and led him towards the bathroom. “Sorry buddy. No dice. You’re wearing shorts or overalls. Your choice. Now,” He bent and reached under the sink for a clean pull-up. “Let’s get you in a clean one of these and then I want you to sit for a few minutes and see if you can’t go potty after we have breakfast.” 

Rhett got him cleaned up and changed and led him back out into the bedroom. “Go on and pick. Christy laid out your choices on the bed there.” He pointed. “You have two minutes to pick and then we need to get down and have breakfast. You can bring two toys with you today.” 

Link scampered quickly, grabbing the light green shorts and wiggling into them. 

“Good boy,” Rhett praised. “Now c’mon. Cereal and then we’ll have to finish up packing for today.” 

* * *

 

 “Uncle Mark!” Ethan scampered up. “Do you think Link would wanna play knights and dragons with me?” 

Mark looked up. “I think you can try, bud. I’m pretty sure he likes dragons.” 

Ethan held up Mable. “But he likes Mable, right? She’s a nice dragon! She gives really really good hugs and keeps the bad dreams away!” 

“She does doesn’t she. She is a nice dragon. Do me a favor?” 

Ethan perked up importantly. “Uh huh!” 

“Good boy. Go on and see if Amy’s got Jack up from his nap yet.” 

“Okay!” Ethan zoomed off happily. 

“Alright, doggos!” Mark clapped his hands and Henry and Chica danced around his feet. “Outside for you guys. Come on, let’s go!” 

 

* * *

 

“Bubba?”

The plaintive question from the back seat tipped Rhett off to Link’s nerves. “Yeah, bud?”

“What if Ethan not likes Link?” 

“I’m sure he will, buddy. After all, Mark and Jack like you. Why wouldn’t Ethan, Tyler, and Amy?” 

Link was silent for a moment. “Um. Not know. Just um, just-” he let out an exasperated noise. 

“I know, baby boy. You’re just worried. Meeting new friends can be scary sometimes. But I’ll be right there with you the whole time.” He pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine. Link perked up as he heard the barking from the back yard. 

“Bubba, doggies?” 

“Yeah buddy. Maybe if you ask nicely, you can play with them.” The door swung open just as he was getting out of the car, and Mark sauntered out with a little wave. 

“Hey you guys!” 

Link wiggled and made little grabby hands as Rhett worked the buckles on the car seat. “Mar! Bubba, see Mar!” 

“I know, I know, just a second.” Rhett popped off the last buckle. “There you go.” He set him down on his feet and Link toddled off happily to go give Mark a big hug. 

“Hey, buddy. I missed you!” Mark gushed. 

Link hummed happily. “Miss Mar lots!” 

 “You wanna come inside and say hi? Everybody can’t wait to see you guys.”  

Link waited for Rhett to come up on the porch and grabbed his hand nervously. “Bubba? See um, see peoples?” 

“Yeah, come on buddy. Let’s go inside.” 

Mark ruffled Link’s hair softly and led them inside. Amy was sitting on the rug with Jack, and Tyler and Ethan were in the kitchen. “Guys! Our guests are here!” 

Ethan pelted out of the kitchen and stopped short in front of Rhett and Link. “Hi! M’Ethan an m’three!” He held out Mable. “This is Mable an’ she’s a pretty dragon!” 

“Hi Ethan, it’s nice to meet you,” he waved at the stuffie politely. “And Mable. I’m Rhett, this is--” He tugged at Link’s arm. Link kept hiding in his side. “Well, this is Link. He’s being shy right now, but he’ll eventually warm up. He’s about your age, too.” 

“Tyler,” Tyler shook Rhett’s hand. “That’s Amy over here with Jack.” 

“Good to meet you.”

Amy gave a little wave. “Nice to finally meet you guys. Jack’s still a little sleepy, so he won’t be too active for a while.” 

“That’s okay.” Rhett agreed. “Link? You wanna go on and play with Ethan for a while?” 

Ethan hopped on the spot. “Link! Come on! We can build legos together and play with knights and dragons!” 

Link let go and took a step towards Ethan. Ethan grabbed his hand and tugged him along towards the corner where the toy box was. 

 

“You guys wanna sit down? It’s early yet but I thought I’d grill something for lunch.” Mark gestured to the sofa. Tyler plopped down and Rhett sank down to sit beside Amy and say hi to Jack. 

“Hey buddy, did you miss me?” Jack chewed on his block and his eyes lit up. He dropped the block and made little grabby hands towards Rhett. “Aha, lucky me. I get some good cuddles.” Jack crawled into his lap and he hugged him tight. Jack hummed and nuzzled him softly. “These are the best kind of cuddles, post-nap cuddles.” 

Mark nodded. “He’s a very cuddly boy today.” he glanced over to make sure the boys were playing nicely together. It looked like Ethan was helping Link build a castle of legos. 

 

They played nicely for a while, even letting Amy play dress up with them before Mark put a stop to things for lunch. Jack was snoozing away in Rhett’s lap. “C’mon boys, you ready for lunch?” Amy asked, taking off her pirate hat and putting it back in the toy chest. “Put the toys away, c’mon. And make sure to say thank you to Mark and Tyler for making us lunch.” 

Rhett handed Jack to Amy and pushed to his feet. “Come on, wash hands, let’s go!” 

Ethan scampered into the kitchen and Link wandered after him. “Link! Come over here! The soap is GREEN and smells like apples, and it’s foamy!” Ethan was happily washing away at the kitchen sink. Link looked up at Rhett. 

“Come on. I’ll go with you. Ethan, dry your hands, please, you’re dripping.” 

“Okay!” Ethan grabbed the towel and dried off his hands. 

“Good boy. Now go see if your daddy needs any help setting the table.” Rhett helped Link up to the sink and got his hands washed and dried. Ethan chattered on in the background while Mark and Amy got Jack into his high chair. The baby was not happy to be awake, and didn’t seem to want any sort of solid food, no matter how hard Amy tempted. 

Ethan kept up a steady stream of chatter through lunch, but Link was fading fast. By the time the’d all had their fill Jack was nearly asleep in Mark’s lap and Link was nearly asleep in his plate. 

 “Is there a spare room I can put him down for a nap in?” Rhett asked softly. 

“You can put him in our room,” Amy replied softly. 

“Thank you,” Rhett pushed his chair back. 

Amy rose too and showed them towards the stairs.

“Um, is…” Rhett lowered his voice. “Is there any way that we could get a bottle for him, y’know, without Ethan seeing? I think he needs one today and I’m afraid he’s a little nervous about Ethan seeing and thinking he’s a baby.” 

Amy softened a little and nodded. “Of course. I understand. He’s..a little young for his age, isn’t he? Not as wordy as Ethan is, and a little more clingy.” 

“That he is.” Link made a soft whining noise and Rhett shushed him. “You’re going to nap, don’t worry.” 

“You can take his bag upstairs. First door on the left and I’ll meet you in a minute.” 

“Thanks, Amy.” Rhett toted Link upstairs and a moment later Tyler followed, Ethan’s complaining floating in through the open door. 

“Special delivery,” Amy’s voice was soft, closing the door behind her as she entered. “Oh,” she breathed, seeing Link curled up against Rhett with his blanket and his binky. “He’s adorable.” Amy held out the bottle, and Rhett took it. “Here you go. I hope you have a good sleep, Link.” Amy tugged the blanket up from the bottom of the bed and covered Link’s legs. “I’ll see you two later.” 

“Thanks again.” Rhett murmured as she left. Link was already half asleep against him, mouth working lazily at the bottle. “There we go, bo,” Rhett whispered. “You just calm down and have a good nap and then we’ll have some more fun before we go home.” 

Link was asleep in no time, the exhaustion of meeting new people having taken its toll on him.


End file.
